Flying Love
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Habian pasado 15 años desde que perla rescato a blu de una vida nueva segura, pero sera que el siente lo mismo por ella?
1. El comienzo XD

**Este es mi nueva historia, para hacer que ustedes lloren, pero de felicidad xD, ahora si pónganse sus gafas 3d y que comiese el fic**

**Bueno continuemos**

**Capitulo 1: el comienzo (XD)**

_Todas las aves cantaban, volaban, y bailaban, pero toda esa felicidad se vio interrumpida, por muchas jaulas y redes que caen, ahí estaba nuestro héroe, viendo como todos eran capturados, pero él se cayó de su nido haciendo que se golpeara duro la cabeza_

**Blu.-**_**Estaba asustadísimo.- **_Hola?

**Perla.-** CORRE!-_** le dijo jalando su ala para que el corriera**_

_Nuestros guacamayos corrían a una velocidad muy alta, lo suficiente para escapar, cuando llegan a un rio para poder descansar_

**Blu.-**gracias te debo una.-_**Dijo dándose cuenta que su heroína, era muy bonita, en eso se puso nervioso-.**_

**Perla.-**no hay que, por cierto me llamo perla

**Blu.-** B-l-u Blu.-_** dijo aun estando nervioso**_

_Y a si se pusieron a hablar y hablar, hasta que llegaron a un tema importante._

**Blu.- ** y que paso con tus padres?-_** dijo con mucha inocencia**_

**Perla.-**pues, la verdad por lo que paso pude escapar mientras ellos eran capturados, y a si fue como te ayude.-_**dijo rompiendo en llanto**_

**Blu.-**no llores, recuerda yo estoy aquí.-_**Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla**_

**Perla.- **y que les paso a tus padres.-_**Dijo sintiéndose más tranquila**_

**Blu.-**pues la verdad ellos fueron capturados, al igual que los tuyos.-_**Dijo pensando en lo que probablemente le paso a sus padres**_

**Perla.-**y ahora que, no tenemos vivienda, no tenemos padres y no sabemos volar.-_**Dijo poniéndose preocupada**_

**Blu.- **creo que nos tocara vivir juntos

_Esa idea hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, han pasado 15 años después de ese incidente y blu despertaba a lado de su amiga_

**Blu.-**_**Se despertaba de ese sueño medio bonito.-**_o través ese sueño, será que es verdad.-_**Se puso a pensar cuando se dio cuenta que perla seguía dormida**_**.-**bueno será mejor ver el desayuno

_En eso Blu salió del nido a buscar comida y la trajo para el nido, se puso a comer una naranja, cuando la acabo dejo un mango a lado de perla quien esta seguía dormida_

**Blu.-**(es tan hermosa, pero que estoy diciendo… bueno será mejor que me vaya a bañar)

_Salió volando sin darse cuenta que perla estaba despertando, cuando llego al lago, se dispuso a bañar, todo iba bien hasta que sonó un aleteo _

**Blu.-**quien anda ahí?!.-_**no se escucho nada.-**_repito quien and… AHHHHH!.-_**En eso salto una guacamaya azul, como una depredadora y hizo que blu se ponga debajo de ella.-**_PERLA NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

**Perla.-** ajajajjaa como has despertado?.-_**dijo riéndose por lo que paso**_

**Blu.-**bien hasta que me tecleaste.-_**dijo regañándola por lo que hizo**_

_Perla no paraba de reír, hasta que sintieron que alguien llego y las enjaulo en jaulas separadas_

**Perla.-**BLUUU!.-**dijo a través de la jaula**

**Blu.-**PERLA!.-**dijo tratando de liberarse**

_En eso sintieron pincharles con algo que les hizo dormir a los dos, y luego vieron pasar su vida por delante, como blu aprendió por perla a volar, y perla también, como se lograron librar de varios depredadores y más_

**Perdón por si esta corto, se me ha secado el cerebro últimamente, no vemos luegos**

**Bluwings2000 fuera ¡paz1**


	2. Un lugar desconocido

**Hola todos como están espero que estén muy bien, bueno como sabrán algunos he estado en pruebas y por eso se me ha secado el cerebro pero ahora si no voy a hacer este cap. ya que estoy en vacas XD **

**Capitulo 2: un lugar desconocido**

_Era un mañana tranquila en rio, para todos menos para alguien que estaba despertando desesperado_

**Blu.-**PERLAAA!-_**El despertó algo desesperado pero a la vez asustado.-**_solo fue sueño.-_**Vio que no sabía en donde estaba.-**_Donde estoy?-_**Escucho un sonido a través de los arbustos.-**_Quien está ahí?-_**Le dijo y nadie respondió.-**_Repito quien está ahí.-_**cuando se dio cuenta vio que alguien conocido estaba volando para él, y lo peor es que la luz que le reflejaba le hacía quedar como un ángel y se dio cuenta que era perla y se quedo hipnotizado.-**__Woow es hermosa, pero que estoy diciendo es como un ángel, un ángel que viene hacia MI!_

**Perla.-**_**Pisando a blu.-**_Perdon blu.-_**Se quito**_

**Blu.-**No te preocupes.-_**Le dijo limpiándose**__.-_Y sabes dónde estamos

**Perla.-**No, recién me despierto.-_**Miro a su alrededor.-**_Estamos en una jaula

**Blu.-**No podremos escapar.-_**Miro a su alrededor.-**_Creo que hay que esperar a que los humanos hagan algo

**Perla.-**Ok, pero hasta mientras que hacemos.-_**Dijo ella**_

**Blu.-**No se tu, pero yo voy a bañarme, estoy muy sucio y todo por una señorita.-_**Dijo mirando a Perla**_

**Perla.- **ahaja, esa estuvo buena.-_**Dijo ella recordando el momento**_

**Blu.-**Mejor me voy a bañar.-_**Dijo esto y se fue con una cara (¬¬)**_

**Perla.-**Yo voy a ver el paisaje.-_**Y se asomo a una ventana que hay por ahí XD, se puso a ver el atardecer pero cuando giro la cabeza, vio a blu bañándose y vio su ''herramienta'', ella se quedo viéndolo por un buen tiempo hasta que blu la vio, y ella se ruborizo notablemente.-**_Perdon, no quería

**Blu.-**No te preocupes yo estoy bien, pero mejor me salgo.-_**Le dijo pero antes de salir perla le cogió el ala.**_

**Perla.-**No quédate no mas, necesito que me ayudes con algo.-_**Dijo ella y se acerco a blu y se metió al agua, blu solamente se quedo hipnotizado con su belleza.-**_Necesito que me ayudes a acicalarme.-_**Le dijo ella**_

**Blu.-**_**Muy nervioso.-**_Eh, he que dijiste que te ayude y con todas la plumas?-_**Le dijo para asegurarse **_

**Perla.-**Si, con todas.-_**Le dijo con dulzura.- **_Apúrate

_Blu empezó a acicalarla todas a acepción las del pecho las de la cintura y las de cerca del pico_

**Blu.-**Listo mi trabajo está completo, yo me voy.-_**Dijo él, pero antes de irse**_

**Perla.-**No se me va, le falta aun muchas partes, a si que venga para acá.-_**Dijo ella, eso era lo que le temía Blu**_

_Blu empezó a acicalarle las de cerca del pico y las del pecho y dijo_

**Blu.-**Bueno ahora si acabe.-_**Dijo y se iba a ir**_

**Perla.-**NOO, te falta la parte más importante.-_**Cuando dijo eso la ''herramienta de Blu'' empezó a ''pararse'' por a si decirlo él se tapo con sus alas**_

**Blu.-**Perla, mejor voy a ver algo de comer, yo me voy.-_**Lo que pasa es que perla no sabe aun de donde vienen los bebes, pero a blu le toco aprender, dicho eso blu se fue**_

**Blu.-**uf, por poco, mejor voy a ver algo de comer.-_**Se encontró con un plato lleno de frutas.-**_Me ahorre el trabajo.-_**Se llevo el plato y se lo llevo para su nido y llamo a perla a comer**_

_Ellos comieron, y se dieron cuenta que, era hora de ver donde estaban, buscaron por muchos lugares, y vieron una puerta, s dieron cuenta de que estaban encerrados, pero en ese momento entro un humano con lentes, y dijo, ''espero que estén confortables, los liberaremos en 4 días, ok hasta mientras hagan lo suyo'', perla no entendía que había dicho, pero blu se subió a su hombro y vio que llevaba una tabla y esa tabla decía, ''los últimos guacamayos azules de la tierra'' y ahí blu supo lo que quiso decir, quería que no se dejen extinguir, ahí blu trago saliva, y tulio los dejo y perla casi se va volando pero blu la detuvo_

**Blu.-**Perla que tal si vamos a pasear un rato.-_**Le dijo él, pero ella se negó**_

**Perla.-**No blu yo voy a tratar de escapar.-_**Ella cogió una roca y se fue a un ducto a romperlo con la roca **_

**Blu.-**Haya ella, mejor voy a conocer.-_**El fue a pasear caminando mientras pensaba en lo que había leído**_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Somos, los últimos de nuestra especie, pero eso quiere decir, que tenemos que repoblarla, pero perla no sabe ni siquiera que es lo que tiene que hacer, esto va a ser muy feo, y lo peor es que yo tengo que tomar la iniciativa_

**Fin de Pensamientos de Blu**

_En eso perla, baja volando_

**Perla.-**Blu ven a ver.-_**Dijo ella blu solo la siguió.-**_Estas listo

**Blu.-**_**Blu se puso nervioso no sabía que perla si sabía, o eso era lo que creía él, entonces le vino a la cabeza unos consejos que le dijo su amigo cardenal (Pedro) y los empezó a aplicar.-**_Bueno, tranquilo blu, recuerda, El Halcón del Amor.-_**Iba a besar a perla, pero ella lo detuvo**_

**Perla.-**Que tratabas de hacer, quisiste besarme, si solo eres mi amigo.-_**Ella empezó a gritarle sin control **_

**Blu.-**Se que mis plumas son llamativas pero no soy esa clase de ave.-_**dicho esto apareció una bola de disco con una canción romántica, que no le ayudaba a blu.-**_oye esto no lo mande a pedir, pero hay que reconocer que la tonada es pegajosa.-_**Blu ha empezado a tararear la canción, y perla solo lo miraba con una cara de ''enserio'', al parecer blu ha sabido convivir mas con mascotas, y ellas le han sabido invitar a sus casa, y siempre ponían canciones, y el tenia un amigo, que le dejaba ir a su casa y leer algunos libros, a pesar de que blu vive en la selva, mas le ha gustado las cosas domesticas, bueno continuando, perla se abalanzo sobre él y empezó a pelear con él, ella y el terminaron en una posición que blu cogía a perla, y perla le dejaba, entonces siguieron peleando, o mejor dicho perla golpeando a blu XD**_

**Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, **

**Que le pasara a blu?  
Sera que perla, se detenga antes de que mate a blu?  
será que me e sacado buena nota en todas la pruebas?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio**

**BW2000 Fuera ¡paz!**


	3. El error

**Holaaaaaa!, como están espero que muy bien xD, bueno estoy volviendo a actualizar heeeee, bueno pues no me pusieron en el curso por lo que tengo tiempo para actualizar :D , pero ahora quiero dar un mensaje muy importante ….. Hola XD, naaaaaa el mensaje, es que tal vez cambie mi nombre y voy a subir un fic con Mester y casito a sí que atentos chavales (que raro tengo acento español, mexicano, Ecuatoriano y peruano raro no XD **

**Capitulo 3: El error **

_Después de que perla terminara de golpear a blu ella fue a una rejilla de ventilación a romperla con una roca, mientras blu trataba de dormir, pero el ruido que hacia perla era más grande, a blu no le quedaba más que gritarle _

**Blu.-**Eh, disculpa acá tratamos de dormir.-_**Le dijo a perla, y ella le miro con una mirada asesina **_

**Perla.-**Oh, perdón dormilón, yo solo trato de escapar.-_**Dijo esto y trato de entrar por el huequito que hizo, pero no pudo entrar **_

**Blu.- ¿**Escapar?, porque esta jaula esta cool.-_**Le dijo y perla se enojo pero no perdió los estribos **_

**Perla.-**Mira, se que tienes tus amiga zazos mascotas, pero yo no soy una mascota a sí que mejor cierra ese piquito antes que te parta esa carita ''hermanito''.-_**Le dijo con tono cariñoso y amenazante**_

**Blu.- **chao perla mejor regreso a la casa.-_**Dijo él y se las ingenio para abrir la puerta y salir volando a la selva y se aseguro que se cerrara, perla quedo en estado shock por haber visto eso y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada ni salir de ahí **_

_Pasaron 10 minutos y perla hoyo otra vez la puerta a abrirse ella no se demoro en ir ahí, llorando y a ver que sea blu, pero cuando vio que no era blu si no una cacatúa que lo dejo noqueado, mientras blu estaba volando libre por la selva, cuando llego a su nido se acomodo y se puso a dormir, mientras con perla, ella despertaba en una jaula que habían colgado, no estaba encadenada, solo enjaulada, el problema es que ella no sabe abrir eso _

**Pensamientos de Perla**

_Porque, porque tuve que decirle eso a blu, de gana le grite me aseguro que si no le hubiera hecho enojar no estuviera en esta condición, pero por que lo deje ir, ahora no creo que vuelva, y menos por lo que le hice, lo bueno es que puede que me vendan como mascota y ahora si sentiré lo que blu sentía, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que pensar como escapar…_

**Fin pensamientos de Perla **

_Perla vio que la jaula solo tenía un perno deslizable a sí que ella recordó como blu abría eso, a sí que quiso intentarlo y así lo hizo y lo logro _

**Perla.-**Si, lo logre.-_**Dijo ella y salió a prisa volando **_

_Lo malo es que se movió un poco la jaula y sonó por todo el lugar, en eso llega la cacatúa y le empieza a perseguir _

**Perla.- ¡**DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME CACATUA LOCA!-_**Dijo y salió volando más rápido y entro a la selva **_

_Lo raro es que ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio que ya estaba amaneciendo, ella se puso a pensar como paso el tiempo volando y no se dio cuenta que la cacatúa ya se había rendido hace varios árboles atrás, pero eso no es lo peor, porque ella no se dio cuenta de el árbol que estaba enfrente de ella y choco contra este y quedo inconsciente, a la mañana siguiente con blu_

**Blu.-**valla sí que fue una silenciosa noche.-_**El dijo y recordó que perla no estaba.-**_A que ella busque la manera de salir de ahí yo ya no me preocupo de ella, será mejor que vaya por algo de comer

_Fue a comer una fruta pero en el camino se llevo una sorpresa pero fue grande, un ejército de tucancitos le ataco blu gritaba_

**Tucancito 1.- **¡ATAQUEN!-_**Dijo y una manada de tucancitos vino a atacarlo **_

_Todos los tucancitos le atacaban sacándole plumas y saltando en el, hasta que llego el adulto y vino a ayudarlo al parecer era el papa de los tucanes _

**Tucán.-**Pero que rayos está pasando aquí.-_**Dijo y los tucancitos empezaron a treparse en el mientras uno le golpeaba el ojo XD.-**_A, mi ojito, chicos ¿por qué no me escuchan?

**Blu.-**adorables, ¿no?-_**Dijo él con amabilidad **_

**Tucán.-**a, los niños son 17 y uno en camino.-_**Dijo mostrando su nido, pero revelo que dos de sus hijos estaban moviéndolo como una maraca.-**_HEY NO ES UNA MARACA DEJEN DE AGITARLO.-_**Ellos dieron una sonrisa inocente y salieron volando.-**_A, me van a sacar plumas verdes, oye y vas a ir al carnaval

**Blu.-**No creo pero veré

**Rafael.-**A pues cualquier cosa, yo estoy aquí este es mi nido y yo soy Rafael.-_**Dijo pero uno de sus hijos le golpeo en el ojo otra vez XD**_

**Blu.-**Lo tomare en consideración, bueno será mejor que me valla, chao.-_**Dijo y se fue volando mientras veía una escena muy cómica de Eva regañando a Rafael.-**_Bueno si será mejor que vaya a comer… oye espera que es eso celeste en el piso.-_**El se acerco y vio que era perla mugrienta y sucia.-**_PERLA

_El se acerco a ella y ella tenía un serio golpe en la cabeza, blu se preocupo y se la llevo al nido de Rafael, mientras no tan lejos de ahí _

**Guacamaya azul.-**_**Ella con otro guacamayo estaba viendo la escena, ambos sonrieron maléficamente y se fueron volando**_

**Fin de cap.**

**Bueno aquí termina el cap., espero que les guste, déjenme unos review y yo los leeré, XD, bueno será mejor que me valla porque tengo cosas que hacer un saludo a: Kazzo, M.A.T., al chico Brony xD, awelito (trisque), KB, PBB, el chico de la foto de gato xD, a Sonicblu397, Dayku, B-I, y si es que lee ZA, con esto yo me despido **

**BW Apagando sección **


End file.
